Musical Spell
by mariana-chan1
Summary: Edea casts a musical spell on the gang causing crazy situations in the Garden. CHAP 8 UP! Review please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the songs used in this fic!!!  
  
A/N: I know this isn't very original but I got the idea after watching Buffy's musical episode.  
  
Musical Spell  
  
Prologue  
  
Edea and Cid were in the remodeled Centra orphanage looking at the kids. Edea remembered how, more and less, 15 years ago she was taking care of Squall, Selphie, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine and Zell. How have them changed now they're fully-grown. They're SeeDs.  
  
Edea noticed a few kids singing and dancing; she smiled and looked at Cid. "What is Cid, Edea?" asked Cid "We never had the chance to see Selphie, Squall, Zell, Seifer, Irvine and Quistis singing or dancing like them" said Edea pointing to the kids "Edea... you... you're not going to...?" asked nervously Cid "Why not? It will be funny," said Edea smiling "I'll use a musical spell on them"  
  
Cid smiled, he loved his wife because she always could to something to entertain them and... after all she was right. They had never seen their full-grown 'children', as they called them, dancing or signing like those kids.  
  
"Alright... but are you sure you will be ok?" asked concerned Cid "Absolutely" answered Edea "Only I will need a picture of them"  
  
Edea stood up and walked towards a table full of pictures of their kids. In one of them appeared Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, Squall and Rinoa; that picture was taken in the celebration party, after the defeat of Ultimecia, they were so happy, hugging each other.  
  
Edea took the picture and mumbled some words after that a blue light appeared over the picture "That's it. It's done, honey," said Edea as she returned to her chair, next to Cid.  
  
"How are we going to see them?" asked Cid  
  
Edea turned the TV on "There?" asked curiously Cid "Yes" answered Edea.  
  
Edea pointed her hand towards the TV "Balamb Garden" she said "Now with the remote control, we can change the places and see everyone of them singing or dancing" 


	2. Tell her

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the songs used in this fic!!!  
  
Musical Spell  
  
Chapter 1: Tell Her  
  
Irvine and Zell were in the cafeteria talking while they were having breakfast "So... Irvine how's Selphie doing? I haven't seen her since... well... I don't remember" said Zell while he took a sip from his coffee "She's fine, working a lot in the festival even if it will be in 6 months" said Irvine "I see... have you already told her that you-" Irvine interrupted Zell "shh... NO I haven't!" "You should tell her, she loves you a lot and she would be very happy about it," advised Zell to his friend.  
  
Suddenly Irvine stood up and started to sing, "she rolls the window down... and she talks over the sound... of the cars that pass us by... and I don't now why... but she's changed my mind"  
  
Some students in the cafeteria stopped eating and started to look at him, Zell was looking at him open-mouthed "uh... Irvine?"  
  
Irvine jumped over the table "would you look at her as she looks at me... she's got me thinkin about her constantly... but she doesn't know how I feel... and as she carries on without a doubt... I wonder if she's figured out... I'm crazy for this girl"  
  
Now everyone was looking at Irvine, even the people that were walking into the cafeteria stopped walking and were looking at Irvine open-mouthed, just like everyone else.  
  
Irvine stopped singing and looked around the cafeteria, everyone was looking at him, he sat down "Zell, you were saying to me I should tell her?" asked Irvine  
  
Zell stood up, as Irvine, and jumped over his chair singing "Tell her about it, Tell her everything you feel, Give her every reason to accept that you're for real, Tell her about it, Tell her all your crazy dreams, Let her know you need her let her know how much she means, Tell her about it, Tell her how you feel right now, Tell her about it, Tell her girl cause she can't wait long, Tell her about it, Tell her now and you can't go wrong, Tell her about it..."  
  
Zell sat down as if nothing had happened and looked at Irvine "You're right Zell, I'm going to tell her that I want to marry her" said Irvine with conviction.  
  
"That's my friend! Ok... uh... Let's go?" asked Zell.  
  
Irvine and Zell stood up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving open- mouthed to all the people inside it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Irvine's song: 'Crazy for this girl' by Evan and Jaron Zell's song: 'Tell her about it' by Clay Aiken I don't own them!!!! 


	3. What Did You Do That Summer?

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy viii and the song used here  
  
A/N: Thanks for your review KlutzyGirl!  
  
Musical Spell  
  
Chapter 2: What Did You Do That Summer?  
  
Irvine was walking towards Selphie's bedroom; he knew this was the right time to tell her how much he loved her and propose to her but... if she wasn't ready? 'What I'll do?'  
  
He stood up in front of her bedroom and knocked the door three times -knock knock knock. He waited a few minutes but nobody opened the door 'She must be pretty busy... but the festival's in 6 months! Well... I'll tell her later' thought Irvine as he made his way towards his bedroom.  
  
*-*+*-*+*-*-*+*  
  
Seifer was walking out of the parking lot; he had gone earlier to Balamb to buy some stuff, with Fujin and Raijin behind him. They were silent, which was something very unusual in them, and suddenly Fujin spoke "QUESTION" she said with her usual tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Seifer sitting down on the floor.  
  
"RAIJIN ASK" ordered Fujin, Seifer looked at them "uh... Fujin is wondering what did you do that summer in Timber with Rinoa, ya know?"  
  
"Ok, well..."  
  
*-*+*-*+*-*-*+*  
  
Selphie and Rinoa were under the stage at the quad talking about Squall, Irvine, and girl stuff "mmm... Rin... could you tell me about your summer with Seifer?" asked nervously Selphie "of course Selph" answered Rinoa.  
  
*-*+*-*+*-*-*+*  
  
Seifer started telling them what happened that summer... singing. "Summer lovin' had me a blast" sang Seifer to Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"Summer lovin' happened so fast" said Rinoa excitedly to Selphie.  
  
Seifer looked away and smiled "I met a girl crazy for me"  
  
Rinoa looked at the sky "Met a boy cute as can be"  
  
Raijin, Fujin and Selphie were open-mouthed "Tell me more, tell me more" Raijin asked Seifer "Did you get very far?"  
  
Selphie was so happy that Rinoa was telling this to her, she wanted to know everything about it since the sorceress war. "He got friendly, holding my hand"  
  
Raijin and Fujin always had wondered what had happened between them that summer, finally they had had the courage to ask him, Seifer continue singing "While she got friendly down in the sand"  
  
Selphie was wondering why Rinoa was telling her that...singing "He was sweet, just turned eighteen"  
  
"Well she was good you know what I mean" 'If Squall finds out about this he's going to kill Seifer' thought Fujin  
  
"It turned colder - that's where it ends" said Rinoa to Selphie, Selphie was with a big smile on her face.  
  
"So I told her we'd still be friends," said Seifer getting up from the floor.  
  
"Then we made our true love vow," said Rinoa to a pleased Selphie "awww...Rin... that was sweet"  
  
"That's all you should know bout it!" said Seifer to Fujin and Raijin "And... no word of this to Squall, got it?" asked Seifer looking at Raijin.  
  
"That was all that happened with Seifer, Selph, then I meet my Squally!" said Rinoa giggling "It's getting cold here, let's go inside? To lunch?" asked Selphie "yeah, I'm starving" answered Rinoa.  
  
It was two o' clock and they were walking out of the quad. Rinoa saw Irvine walking towards the cafeteria; apparently, looking for someone "IRVINE!" shouted Rinoa waving at him.  
  
Irvine looked around to see who had called him and saw Rinoa and Selphie walking towards him "IRVY!" said Selphie hugging his boyfriend "Hey! I was looking for you, have to tell you something" said Irvine to Selphie "OK, but can it wait until we finish our food?" asked Selphie looking at Irvine 'I guess so' said Irvine to himself "Alright! Let's go to eat!" hugging Selphie and Rinoa and walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
*-*+*-*+*-*-*+*  
  
"Do you like it so far honey? Asked Edea to her husband "It has been fun. I didn't knew about Seifer and Rinoa" said Cid smiling "Me neither, let's see what is Squall doing..." said Edea changing the channel.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Seifer and Rinoa's song is "Summer Nights" by John Travolta and Olivia Newton John. I know that in the song some parts are missing but I felt that those fragments weren't so important as the ones used.  
  
REVIEW TIME!!! 


	4. Life's sometimes a mess

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the songs used in this fic!!!

**Musical Spell**

Chapter 4: Life's sometimes a mess

It was 6 o' clock in Balamb Garden most of the students were in the cafeteria, quad, library or had gone to Balamb to take a walk except the new headmaster, Squall Leonhart.

His office was chaos, papers scattered on the floor, over the desk, lots of empty coffee cups on his desk and he was reading one of the 20 contracts he had to sign.

'I'm tired of this, why couldn't the headmaster choose Quistis or Xu? It's a lot of work and still I don't accept anyone's help……… this sucks; I don't have time to be with Rinoa, such a boyfriend I am' Squall thought while he looked to one picture of Rinoa he had on his desk.

Knock! Knock! "Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened and a raven haired girl walked in "How are you Squally?" she asked him concerned "Rin………" Rinoa looked at him _"I'm so tired, I haven't slept a wink, I'm so tired, My mind is on the blink, I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink, No, no, no, I'm so tired, I don't know what to do, I'm so tired"_ told Squall to Rinoa singing, who was listening.

Squall realized what he just did "Rin……… did I just sing?" asked Squall embarrassed "uh……… yeah" answered shocked Rinoa.

Squall covered his face with his hands "You don't have to be ashamed! It's good to sing!" said Rinoa hugging him "Let's go for a walk! You've been working too hard these last days" Squall looked at Rinoa with a tiny smile.

They walked out of Squall's office and went to the fields, they were walking in silence, when…

_"Don't worry about your life, If you hold it too close you lose it, Don't worry about your life, So won't you let go before it's gone?"_

Rinoa started dancing at the rhythm of the song, suddenly she stopped singing, crouched –Squall was looking at all this bewildered- raised her right hand, stood up and started singing a different song this time _"Life is funny, life's a mess, Sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing, Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it, Life gets sticky, life can bruise, Sometimes you win sometimes your losing, No matter what it brings, Don't worry 'bout a thing" _

After singing, the raven-haired girl looked at Squall, who was astonished, and smiled "You see Squall, don't worry. You have **us**, so when you need something don't hesitate in calling us, Ok?" Squall nodded "You sang beautiful" Rinoa giggled before Squall hugged and kissed her.

**-------------**

Edea grinned, "That was..." "Impressive?" answered his husband before she could finish talking, "I knew Rinoa's mother was Julia Heartilly but I didn't know she had inherit her beautiful voice" Cid smiled "You're right, my dear, what do you think about the commander?" said Cid chuckling. Edea laughed "Poor Squall if he finds out about this…"

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated this fic but I had lots of things to do _plus _I had writers block. I know it's a short chapter but, in return, I'll try to make the next chapter larger.

Squall's song: I'm so tired – The Beatles

Rinoa's 1st song: Don't worry – Rebecca St. James

Rinoa's 2nd song: Don't worry about a thing – Shedaisy

**Review please!**


	5. What's Happening?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the songs used in this fic!!!_

_A/N: Goggle, thanks for your review. _

_As I promised this chapter is a bit larger than the others, I **really** hope you enjoy it._  
  
**Musical Spell**  
  
Chapter 5: What's happening?  
  
Selphie was in her room, on the bed, preparing to read a horror book she had bought. The book was called "One night in a haunted house". First, she read the little description in the back of the book:  
  
_Third book of the 'One night in...' series; this time, Kurt Mills tells us about the night he spend in Winhill's Mansion with only a lantern and a lighter... "I heard noises, I looked around and no one was there. I thought I was going to piss my pants, then, when I saw two orbs staring at me, it happened"_  
  
"Wow... I must start reading this!" said Selphie excitedly. She opened the book, and there was a picture of the mansion. Suddenly, she realized she had forgot to do something. Quickly, she stood up, turned on her lamp and turned off the lights. _That's better_ she thought _I think so..._  
  
Selphie was quietly reading the book, very quietly. It hasn't passed even an hour since she started reading it and sometimes she would turn to watch behind her _Calm down, Selphie... It's only a book..._ she was saying to herself trying to calm down, but she couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Irvine was in his bedroom reading some magazines, when someone knocked the door. Quietly he stood up and opened it only to find Selphie looking behind her.  
  
"Hi, honey. Are you ok?"  
  
Seplhie jumped over him, "Irvy! I was reading this book," said Selphie showing Irvine the book –he read the title- "and I think someone was looking me... I'm scared". Irvine hugged her and 'told' her "_I know you're scared 'cos you've ran to me, But you know you must go back again, There ain't no doubt 'far as I can see, That you're gonna work it out again"_  
  
Sephie looked at her boyfriend with her big green eyes and kissed him, when they parted, she hold his hands –Irvine was looking at her puzzled- and thanked him in an unusual way.  
  
_"I wanna thank you, For being my strength when I thought I couldn't go on, And I wanna thank you, For showing me right when my heart was leading me wrong, For all the times I was lost and my soul was blind, And I didn't know what to do, Somehow you pulled me through, And I wanna thank you..."_  
  
.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day a couple arrived Garden. They walked inside Garden and were surprised when they saw the spectacle in front of their eyes.  
  
"What the...?" asked the Seifer Almasy looking at a girl who was dancing in the Garden's fountain, "Let's go to ask Squall, c'mon" said Quistis grabbing his hand dragging him to the elevator. Quistis pressed the button to the 3rd floor. They could hear the people singing outside it, also they heard the background music but there was no band.  
  
The elevator doors opened and they ran towards the office. Squall wasn't there, but they find Xu. "Hi guys! How was your trip?" asked Xu happy to see her friend back, "Xu, what's going on here?" asked Quistis, but Xu in a catchy tune told her _"I've been workin' and sleepin', No time for misbehavin', 'Til I'm just about to lose my mind, And I'm startin' now to wonder, If I may get out from underneath, The pressures of a daily grind, Yeah, I've had it bottled up for so long, I'm gonna have to pop the top, The trouble is when I get started, I ain't ever gonna wanna stop"_  
  
Quistis and Seifer were open-mouthed and looked at each other, Seifer opened his mouth to speak but Xu started singing again.  
  
_"So as bad as I hate too, it's time to get crazy, It's time to take some tension off, I'll pay that price tomorrow, 'Cause it's time to get crazy tonight"_  
  
The two blonds left the office running and got inside the elevator.  
  
Once there, Seifer leaned on the wall while Quistis was giggling remembering her friend singing, "Quistis, it isn't funny! You shouldn't be laughing!" said Seifer to her "You're right... haha..." said Quistis trying to stop laughing. Seifer looked at her with a **very** serious face "Alright... Alright... But what could be happening?" asked Quistis to the ex-knight  
  
"I don't know. Let's check in the cafeteria maybe they are there"  
  
The elevator stopped in the first floor, Seifer and Quistis got out of it. While they made their way to the cafeteria, they were hearing what the students were singing.  
  
_"I keep dreaming, of this girl who don't know me, she don't know I exist, as I stare at this girl, I just wonder what it'd be like, just to talk to her..."_  
  
Seifer didn't know what to do, if he should laugh or be worried of what was happening, sure Quistis didn't care too much or was having fun cause she was smiling and giggling all the time. She looked at him.  
  
"C'mon Seifer, don't be like that" Seifer shrugged. They were walking and, suddenly, they stopped when they heard a nice song that a girl was singing with an amazing voice.  
  
_"...You're my world you are my night and day, You're my world you're every prayer I pray, If our love ceces to be, That is the end of my world, End of my world, end of my world for me."  
_  
Finally they arrived to the cafeteria –it was no difference from outside. Also, there, some students and, even, the cafeteria ladies were singing over the chairs, tables and counters. Seifer and Quistis couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing.  
  
_"Food glorious food, Hot sausage and mustard, While we're in the mood cold jelly and custard, Peas pudding and savaloys, what next is the question? Rich gentlemen have it boys, IN-DI-GESTION"_  
  
Quistis poked Seifer with her elbow and pointed towards a table in the corner. Both of them started to walk between the students to the table.  
  
----

Edea and Cid were having a great time in the orphanage, even, some children were watching with them the 'Show' the Garden students, instructors and SeeDs were performing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Irvine's song - Don't Be Scared Of The Night by Diesel Park West

Selphie's song – Thank You by Christina Milian

Xu's song – Time to get crazy by Travis Tritt

Student #1 song – Study Hall by Jank 1000

Female Student – You're my world by Helen Reddy

Cafeteria Song – Food Glorious Food by Oliver

**Review!**


	6. And the craziness continues…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the songs used in this fic!!!_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews_

**Musical Spell**

_Chapter 6: And the craziness continues..._

'Well... I think I have to end this. I think we've laughed a lot thanks to the kids... If they ever find out...' Edea thought while she watched with Cid and some children the TV.

Cid looked at Edea "Anything wrong, honey?" Edea looked at him, he knew when something was wrong and, also, she couldn't lie to him "I think I should end this... I mean... We've laughed a lot thanks to them," she said pointing at the TV.

"Alright... undo the spell"

Edea nodded and casted 'Dispelaga' (a more powerful spell than Dispel) to the TV, they waited for about a minute but... nothing happened.

"Oh... no..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rinoa and Squall were in their bedroom. Rinoa was reading a romantic book and Squall was reading some papers and contracts as always.

Rinoa looked at Squall "I've told you a million times I don't want you working here. You have all day to work in your office but you have to bring all the work here too" Squall looked at her 'Whatever'

"**And** you don't say anything. Hmrph" Rinoa stood up; Squall was following her with his eyes; went into the bathroom, closed the door and washed her face. After five minutes he heard something... like a song coming from the bathroom.

"_Wondering why, you're acting this way baby_

_Wondering why, you can't find any words to say_

_Maybe someone told you a lie_

_Or maybe you're just being shy_

_Keep wondering why"_

Squall was puzzled 'Again the singing? Now I bet I'm going to start singing.' It even hasn't passed five seconds after Squall thought he was going to sing when he stood up next to the bathroom door and started singing.

"_Oh, I'm sorry baby_

_Oh, I'm sorry baby _

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry"_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next morning Irvine, Zell and Selphie were in the cafeteria eating breakfast and talking about the recent events.

"When will this stop, huh?" asked Zell after he took a sip from his coffee.

Irvine looked at Zell "I don't know but I'm tired that we're talking and all of a sudden we start singing... like this was a musical" "I like it!" said Selphie happily.

Irvine and Zell looked at her with the _are-you-crazy_ face.

"I just was saying what I think. You don't have to get angry," said Selphie. "But seriously when will this stop?" asked Zell chewing his hot dog.

"EWWWWW ZELL CLOSE YOUR MOUTH WHILE EATING!!!!!!" shouted Selphie.

"Please, behave in the cafeteria!" shouted one of the ladies. Zell and Selphie blushed and nodded while Irvine was trying not to laugh.

"Irvine a triple triad match?" asked Zell. "Alrighty!" answered Irvine. "Selphie could you choose the rules?" asked Zell to the hyper girl.

"Mmm... Sudden Death and Same" "Open?" asked Irvine almost pleading, Selphie shocked her head.

Both of them chose their cards and began to play.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Seifer and Quistis were walking by the Balamb Garden halls hugging each other when a group of 5 students –to be more specific, a group of **5** Trepies- approached the couple.

"What do you want?" asked Seifer, a **bit **angry for the interruption, "Seifer don't be like that... What do you want?" said Quistis smiling.

"We-we wa-wa-wanted –Seifer rolled his eyes- to asked you if we are definitely having the test tomorrow?" asked a red-haired boy.

"Yes, of-

Suddenly the other 4 students started to sing an "ode" to Quistis. 'Why did I left my gunblade in my bedroom? Why?' Seifer asked himself.

"_Oh teacher, you get the test of my love_

_No matter what you learn_

_Oh teacher you got the best time, the last time_

_But this time you're gonna get burned_

_Oh teacher, you made me study all night_

_After the end of term_

_Oh teacher,you've got the first time, the last time_

_But this time you're gonna get burned"_

Seifer was **really **annoyed, "GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" he shouted, quickly all the Trepies left running. Quistis looked at him "What?" asked him innocently "Why are you always like that?"

"I've always been like that, honey," said Seifer smirking. Quistis shocked her head "You're terrible... but that's one of the things I like about you," said Quistis giving him a kiss on the cheek, then they continued walking towards the cafeteria.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Cid! What am I going to do?" asked very worried Edea "If I never can undo the spell..." Cid looked at his wife and smiled

"First of all, don't worry to much. Second, we are going to find a way to undo the spell and third, we are having fun..."

"I know, dear..." said Edea while she stood up "I'm going to check in the books... maybe there I can find something." She left.

---------------------------------------

THE END

...Of this chapter...

Rinoa's Song: Why by M2M

Squall's Song: Sorry by Pink Cream 69

Trepie's Song: Oh Teacher by Diana Ross

A/N:I know that in this chapter there wasn't so much singing but I didn't know which songs I could include.

**Review time!!!**


	7. Friday to Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the songs used in this fic!!!

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews**

**Musical Spell**

Chapter 7: Friday to Saturday

Friday night. Oh... Friday night... Everyone in the streets... Restaurants filled with young and not so young couples... Cinemas crowed with people who can't wait to watch the newest movies... People partying, waiting in line to enter the best discos...Yeah, definitely a great night to relax after working all the week... But not all the people are so lucky...

Seifer was laying on his bed next to Quistis while she checked some exams. _This woman... Doesn't she get tired checking so many exams or homework almost everyday? Hyne... It's Friday night we should be somewhere, definitely not here..._ thought Seifer looking at her.

Quistis adjusted her glasses and turned to look at her boyfriend _Oh Hyne... This man... why is he so stubborn and stays here if he's bored? I bet he wants to go somewhere with his friends... But I must finish checking these exams._

"What?" asked Seifer seriously.

Quistis smiled and looked at the exams, again.

"Why are you laughing? What happened?"

Silence.

"Oh... Quistis... don't tell me you're angry?" said Seifer poking her shoulder.

Silence.

Seifer stood up, grabbed his trench coat and looked at Quistis.

"Alright...-Quistis looked at him- All I wanted was to be here with you while you checked your frigging exams!" He ran his right hand through his hair "and **you** only looked at me like telling me to go away, right?"

"Seifer... I-"

"I'm not finished Quistis Trepe, you hear me? I JUST WANTED TO BE HERE WITH YOU! Damn... Quistis it's Friday night... let's go somewhere! But I can tell that you want me out of here, right?"

"No, I don't-"

"Ok, if you want me to go away..."

"Seifer, no... please" Quistis placed the exams next to her and stood up.

"Goodbye..."

Seifer turned around and was opening the door when Quistis grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at Quistis blue eyes. The instructor opened her mouth to tell him to stay with her.

"_Time, will show us a better day_

_A better day we both could use_

_I know there's no other way_

_Another way we both would lose"_

Seifer was looking at her, like he was hypnotized. 'Oh Hyne... Why does she has this effect on me?' He ran his hand through his hair "Quistis-

"_So here we are, again_

_Woman and man_

_With our hearts, in hand_

_Sinkin' in the sand"_

"Quistis, hear me... please stop singing... it's ok, I won't go..." Seifer grabbed her from her shoulders and started to shake her.

"_Stay, don't leave me, don't turn away_

_Love will prove-_

Quistis looked at him "Oh Hyne..."

"Quisty, you started singing," said Seifer concerned.

"I... I don't know what happened... I just... What happened Seifer? I just wanted to tell you to stay here"

Seifer grabbed her hand and sat her in the bed "I'll stay... But I though we weren't supposed to sing... like the others..." pointed out Seifer a "bit" annoyed.

Quistis laughed "So Mr. Almasy... which song are you going to sing to me?" she asked. Seifer rolled his eyes while Quistis giggled.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Meanwhile a certain couple was enjoying the night too much.

"So... where do you wanna go now? We've go to the cinema, restaurant, disco, mall... mmm... where else?" asked a tall man while he hugged his girlfriend.

"You forgot the billiards and the amusement park," added a petite girl "I wanna go back to Garden... walking" she suggested.

"So early? It's just 01:30 am... I mean there should be other places we didn't go... But –he shrugged- you desires are orders, Ma'am"

The handsome man grabbed her girlfriend's tiny hand and walked towards the Garden while they talked about their awesome night together.

"Irvy... wait."

"Anything wrong honey?"

Selphie nodded, and smiled "I don't wanna go to Garden. I have a better place to go. Come with me!" ordered Selphie pulling Irvine.

"At least tell me where we goin'?"

"No, you'll see it when we arrive there"

After a few minutes they arrived to the beautiful Balamb Beach. It was very dark and cold there...

Irvine took off his coat and placed it over Selphie's shoulders. She looked at him.

"Oh Irvy... You don't h-"

"Shh..." He placed his index finger over her lips. After he removed it, he gave his girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips. Once they parted Selphie hugged him very strong.

"Selphie... please... let go..." he said trying to loose from her embrace. She let him go and smiled.

"Irvine... -He knew when she used his name that meant problems or something serious- I've noticed sometimes that you wanna tell me something or am I wrong?"

He looked at her nervously "Well... you see... mmm... I... I wanted to... to... ask you something very important"

Selphie looked at him puzzled and nodded so that he could continue talking.

"_I come here today, I'm kind of nervous_

_You know how words get in my way_

_It should come easy, I've been rehearsing_

_I don't know why I'm so afraid, to say"_

Irvine kneeled in front of her. Selphie put her hands over her mouth "Oh... Hyne" she mumbled.

"_Will you marry me_

_Put our love and life together_

_Will you stay with me_

_For always and forever_

_On bended knee, would you take this ring_

_Will you marry me, please_

_Will you marry me?"_

The tiny girl just looked at him impressed of his sweet voice when singing to her _'Oh Hyne!!! He's proposing... Oh my God!"_ she thought.

"_To be with you is what I live for_

_But at this moment I confess_

_Though I love you, God knows I love you_

_Deep down inside I'm scared to death, say yes"_

Irvine inserted his hand into his pants pocket and while he took out a small black box he was singing...

"_Will you marry me_

_Put our love and life together_

_Will you stay with me_

_For always and forever_

_On bended knee, would you take this ring_

_Will you marry me, please_

_Will you marry me?"_

'Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" shouted excitedly Selphie "Irvine! I'll marry you!" He delicately put the ring in her finger.

Irvine finally came back to reality after singing "Selphie... will you-"

She jumped over him and hugged him "Yes! Of course I'll marry you Irvine Kinneas!" said while she laugh and cried of happiness at the same time.

He also hugged her and kissed her like he never had kissed her before...

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The next day, very early in the morning Squall and Rinoa were already up and in the library looking in some books about what was happening in Garden.

"Not here" said Rinoa putting a brown book in the tower of books already read by her, she giggled "Squall, hear this title 'Magic for Dummies'"

Squall looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Aw... I know that wasn't funny but what it's funny is who's going to read it" she said putting it over the brown book and taking a big black book.

"Rinoa could you just continue checking those books. We need to find what's happening," said Squall going back to read a red book.

Rinoa nodded and started to read again when something crossed her mind _I don't think that in these books we're going to find a thing... We have to look in another place, not in books _–she looked at Squall, who was concentrated reading a paragraph in his book- _He looks so cute like that... Heeeeey..._

"Squall... Why don't we ask Edea? Or Cid?" pointed out Rinoa to her boyfriend.

Squall placed the book over his book tower "And what are we going to tell them? Hey Cid! Matron! There is a musical in garden without band? Or-"

Rinoa interrupted him "I was just trying to help! Sorry! –She closed the book she was reading and stood up- I think we won't find a thing in these books but... I see you don't mind"

Rinoa began walking towards the exit of the library while Squall remained silent.

"Rinoa!" he shouted running towards her, she turned to face him.

"Silence, please" said Kristy, one of the library committee members. Squall nodded and looked at the young sorceress.

"_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you"_

Rinoa smiled _Aw... he's so cute..._she thought

"_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurts so much to hurt you"_

Rinoa hugged him "It's ok. Don't worry. You were right... what will they know about this?"

Squall gave her a peak on the lips "No, Rin... I shouldn't have talked to you like that but you're right maybe they know something or have an idea of what's happening... Let's go to my office to call them"

After Squall said those words they immediately leaved towards his office.

"Commander!" shouted Kristy "Great... –she said sighting- Now I have to put all this books in their place by myself"

**------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: I think this is the longer chapter this far... So what do you think? Do you liked Irvine's proposal? I really enjoyed writing that part and definitely this is until now my favorite chapter.

Quistis song: Stay, Don't Leave Me by Axxis

Irvine's song: Will you marry me by Alabama

Squall's song: Forgive me by Evanescence

**Review time!!!**


	8. A Spell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the songs used in this fic!!!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay it's just that I didn't liked too much the ending of the chapter and I tried to change it a million times but I couldn't think of something better, sorry. Thanks a lot for the reviews...**

**Musical Spell**

Chapter 8: A Spell?

Squall and Rinoa walked into his office. Squall sat down in his comfy chair while Rinoa took out his black phone book from a filling-cabinet.

"Here it is Squall!" she said walking towards him and handling it to him.

"I hope she knows something," said Squall dialing the number…

Ring… Ring… Ring… 

"_Hello?" said a male voice._

"_Good morning Headmaster, It's Squall…"_

"_Oh Squall! –Said Cid in direction to Edea, she looked at him worried- Don't call me headmaster, remember that you are the headmaster now. Is everything alright in Garden?"_

"_I know I'm the headmaster –he rolled his eyes- but it must be the custom of saying it…mmm… About Garden, something really weird is happening and we don't have any clue why or how it happened" stated Squall._

"_Well… tell me!" exclaimed the ex Headmaster._

_Squall looked at Rinoa, "Ok… A few days ago everyone in Garden is at any time during the day singing and it's very annoying… Like we're talking and all of a sudden someone starts singing…"_

"_THE STUDENTS TOO??" shouted Cid looking at Edea._

"_Yes, do you know what could be happening?" asked the brown-haired boy._

"_One minute Squall, maybe Edea will know if anything's happening. I'm going to ask her," said Cid._

"So? He knows something?" asked excitedly Rinoa.

"He's going to ask Matron if she knows something," whispered Squall.

"_Hi Matron"_

"_Squall, how are you? It's a pleasure-" greeted Edea but was interrupted by the headmaster._

"_Matron do you know?" asked impatiently Squall._

_Edea smiled "Always to the point, you've not changed in that. Ok, what I think about Garden is that maybe **someone** casted some sort of spell in the Garden"_

"_A spell?" asked Squall looking at Rinoa and then looking through the window to the beach._

"_Yes… Squall right now I'm a bit busy so can we continue talking later?" requested the former sorceress._

"_Alright… thanks Matron. Bye" he hung up and looked at his girlfriend._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Later, at 10 am, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Claire, Quistis and Seifer were having breakfast in the cafeteria, in their usual table.

"What do you mean that someone casted a spell on us, puberty boy?" asked Seifer, Quistis poked him in the arm.

"As you hear it, she told me that maybe someone casted a spell, I find it very weird but is the only way" said Squall taking a sip from his coffee.

Zell looked at the cafeteria's entrance. Irvine and Selphie walked happily in, holding hands. He waved his hand at them. Irvine spotted him and walked Selphie towards their table.

"Good Morning!" said the longhaired man, taking of the hat off his head.

"You look very happy today," commented Rinoa.

Selphie smiled and showed her friends her index finger. All of them looked open-mouthed. She danced a little and suddenly…

"_He proposed to me_

_He proposed with a diamond ring_

_I started crying_

_He placed it on my finger and I said yes_

_He proposed to me_

_My baby proposed with a diamond ring_

_I couldn't believe it I looked in his eyes and I said yes"_

Rinoa, Claire and Quistis stood up and hugged her. Zell looked at Irvine.

"I told ya she was going to say yes"

Everybody sat down again. Irvine ordered their breakfast to one of the cafeteria ladies. He hugged Selphie and looked at Squall "So what were you talking about?"

"I called Matron –Rinoa looked at him- because Rinoa told me and-"

Suddenly Squall stopped talking and looked to a red haired girl who was on a table singing a love song to a boy. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"… _one I wanna love_

_You are the one I'm dreaming of_

_Whenever I'm down_

_And feeling lonely_

_You are there to hold me"_

She got down of the table and continued singing, now hugging the boy.

_With you all my troubles are gone_

_You are the one I wanna love_

_You are the one I'm dreaming of_

_Whenever I'm down_

_And feeling lonely_

_You are there to hold me_

_With you all my troubles are gone_

_You are"_

The cafeteria was silent. Everyone was looking at her. She looked at her sides and noticed that everyone's eyes were on her and also she was hugging the boy.

"Sorry" the girl said before running from the cafeteria thinking 'Devour me Earth'

Everyone returned to their activities.

"Alright, as I was saying Matron told me maybe it was a spell someone casted on us" explained Squall to Irvine.

"Poor girl…" said Rinoa giggling.

Quistis took a sip from her orange juice and looked at her friends "But who would have done anything like that and why?"

Irvine rubbed his hands "So? A spell?"

"I like this!" said Selphie excitedly "I mean, the singing… We should also dance!"

Everyone at the table looked at her.

"No! Selphie, no! This is very annoying" assured Seifer looking at her "Thanks Hyne, I've been immune to it"

"Your time will come … It will come… and I'll laugh a lot!" predicted Zell laughing. Everyone at the table laughed.

Squall stood up "Well… I gotta go to my office, I didn't finished some work last night and I have to finish it. Bye Angel" he said kissing Rinoa on her forehead "Bye guys…" mumbled before leaving the cafeteria.

"I think that the spell is pure bullsh-" was Seifer saying when Quistis poked his elbow "Seifer, for once could you not talk like that?"

Zell laughed and Seifer looked at him with the shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-kill-you glare. "Well… gotta go!" said nervously Zell before running out of the cafeteria.

Seifer smirked.

"Do you think I didn't saw how you looked at him?" questioned angrily Quistis.

"Oh c'mon Quisty… don't get angry," said Seifer. Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa exchanged glares.

"Selphie, Rinoa let's leave the lovebirds alone," said Irvine, pulling Selphies and Rinoas chairs.

"Don't worry, Irvine. I'm going also," said Quistis standing up. Seifer grabbed her hand.

"Wait, you're not going anywhere"

Quistis looked at him "Seifer, we don't have anything to talk about. Bye"

Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis were making their way out of the noisy cafeteria when Seifer stood up and walking towards them, started singing.

"_Baby, please don't go_

_Baby, please don't go_

_Baby, please don't go_

_Down to Balamb Town_

_You know I love you so_

_Baby please don't go"_

Quistis turned to look at Seifer and replied to him singing.

"_'Cause the way you look at me_

_I can say you set me free_

_And no matter what you say_

_I won't go away_

_I won't go away"_

Seifer looked at everyone in the cafeteria who was, now, looking at them, grabbed Quistis hand and got out of there as fast as he could.

"Seifer!" yelled Quistis before being pulled by the ex-night.

Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa looked at each other trying not to laugh. Rinoa was the first to laugh, followed by Selphie and then Irvine.

"Hahaha… did you…did you see Seifers face after he sang?"

"Yeah, poor Seifer. It's a shame Zell wasn't here to see him" said Selphie and the three of them started laughing again.

"Ok girls –Irvine said seriously- I think it's not right to be laughing like this at him" He looked at the girls and hugged Selphie "We should also tell Zell about it"

Rinoa and Selphie shouted excitedly "YES!"

"Alright, I'm going to tell Squall. Bye!" said the sorceress before leaving the cafeteria.

"It's Ok Rin, we'll tell Zell!" yelled Selphie at her friend.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Another chappy finished, the last of the year I think… So what do you think? I didn't like this chapter too much but… well… not really all the chapter, only the last part. Sooooo… comments anyone? **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

Selphie's song: He Proposed To Me by Kelly Price

Redhaired girl song: You Are The One by S Club 8

Seifer's song: Please Don't go by Aerosmith

Quistis's song: Won't go away by Vertical Horizon

**Please Review!**


End file.
